How I Met You
by delupaper
Summary: Ayah Sehun melarang Sehun untuk berkencan! [exo; krisyeol, kaihun]


**How I Met You**

Yifan tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka senyum sumringah yang terpasang di wajah putranya saat ini. Bukannya Yifan tidak ingin berbahagia untuk putranya, Yifan hanya tidak suka alasan mengapa putranya terus mengukir senyum sumringah nan aneh seperti ini.

Sehun putranya, yang kini sedang menginjak masa remaja emosional, itu kini duduk di samping seorang anak lelaki sebayanya yang Sehun akui sebagai 'sahabat' baiknya. Sudah hampir dalam dua minggu ini Sehun mengajak anak lelaki yang dikenali sebagai 'Jongin' itu untuk bermain ke rumah, entah itu hari apa pun. Yifan perhatikan Jongin terlalu dekat dengan putranya untuk disebut sebagai hanya seorang sahabat dari Sehun. Maka dari itu Yifan tidak suka senyum yang dipasang oleh Sehun sekarang. Yifan curigai bahwa hubungan putranya dengan Jongin lebih dari itu.

Mungkin sepasang kekasih.

Kemungkinan ini adalah hal yang paling Yifan takutkan yang terjadi pada Sehun, karena Sehun itu buah hati Yifan satu-satunya setelah kekasih Yifan meninggal dunia tepat setelah kelahiran Sehun ke dunia ini. Maka dari itu, Yifan yang terus memanjakan Sehun di dalam hidupnya menciptakan pribadi Sehun yang jadi manja, namun tetap dewasa, dan sensitif; sensitif bagai hal apa pun dapat membuatnya merasa emosional. Dan poin Yifan di sini adalah, ia tidak ingin melihat putranya merasakan patah hati karena cinta pertamanya.

_First love, first heartbreak, they said._

Meski sebenarnya Jongin jauh dari kata 'anak nakal', tetapi masih banyak hal mengenai anak lelaki yang Yifan asumsikan sebagai kekasih pertama Sehun dalam kehidupan remajanya itu yang membuat Yifan khawatirkan. Seperti … bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun itu adalah kekasih kesekiannya Jongin? Atau bagaimana kalau ternyata Sehun hanya dijadikan sebagai mainan oleh Jongin?

_God._ Yifan tidak bisa berhenti khawatir meski Sehun telah berkali-kali memberitahunya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan kehidupan sosialnya. Tentu saja Yifan khawatir akan Sehun, bagaimana tidak? Sehun itu anak yang sangat naif, _just like his mother_.

"_Dad_, aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke minimarket sebentar!" seru Sehun cepat yang segera berlari dari ruang makan menuju pintu utama, bergandengan tangan dengan Jongin. Jongin yang secara tidak langsung diseret oleh Sehun begitu, membuat sebuah ekspresi kebingungan karena ia dipaksa keluar bersama Sehun di tengah-tengah kegiatan makan siangnya yang belum beres. Lagi pula niat Jongin melakukan makan siang bersama Yifan adalah memberikan kesan yang baik untuk ayah dari 'sahabat'-nya itu.

"Sehun!" Yifan ikut berlari mengejar putranya ke pintu utama, namun Yifan kalah cepat ketika melihat Sehun dan Jongin sudah pergi menjauh dari rumah.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, jangan mencemaskanku!" Sebuah tawa Sehun keluarkan karena rencananya untuk kabur dari sang ayah ternyata berhasil saat Yifan terlihat tak dapat mengejar lari dirinya dan Jongin yang masih terlihat kebingungan namun tak berkomentar apa pun. "Jongin anak yang baik, _Dad_. Dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku!"

"Sebentar yang kaumaksud biasanya berjam-jam, dan aku tidak suka kalau kau jadi seperti ini _God_!" hampir saja Yifan mengumpat saat melihat dua figur remaja itu menghilang masuk ke dalam sebuah bus. Sehun yang sudah ada di dalam bus itu kemudian tersenyum pada ayahnya sambil melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Jongin terus-menerus mengucap kata maaf pada Yifan dengan tatapan bersalah dan ketakutannya.

_Okay_, jadi selain emosional, cengeng, dan naif, Sehun itu anak yang pembangkang.

.

.

"Sehun! Ya Tuhan, kenapa anak itu mematikan ponselnya?!" Yifan tidak tahu harus memarahi siapa saat ini, namun ia sedang merasa sangat kesal. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai apa yang dapat terjadi pada putranya pun terus menekan Yifan. Meski Yifan bisa saja mencari Sehun dengan mengikuti ke mana arah bus tersebut membawanya, namun sayangnya Yifan tidak pada umur yang sangat segar bugar seperti dahulu, sialnya mobil miliknya juga sedang diperbaiki. _Nice timing_, Sehun. Apakah ia sudah merencanakan hal ini dari jauh hari?

Dan benar saja … 'hanya pergi sebentar ke minimarket' yang Sehun maksud sepertinya pergi ke sebuah _mall_, menonton film di bioskop, kemudian meneruskan makan siang di sana, dan lain-lain yang biasanya dilakukan untuk berkencan oleh sepasang kekasih. Karena hingga saat ini, pukul sepuluh malam, Sehun dan Jongin masih belum memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Yifan. Meski memang besok adalah hari libur, tetapi tetap saja tidak seharusnya anak pada umur seperti Sehun berkeluyuran malam hari tanpa pengawasan orang tua.

Suhu udara yang dingin di bulan Desember, suara hujan turun yang menenangkan, membuat Yifan yang telah kelelahan mencemaskan putranya itu merasa lelah. Yifan kini sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan lutut yang ditekuk, ia tatapi layar ponselnya dalam cemas. Pikirannya jadi tak keruan, matanya terasa berat, ingin sekali Yifan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan berbaring di atas ranjang dan dilapisi oleh selimut tebal. Hmm … rasanya pasti sangat nyaman dan hangat, apalagi bila ditemani oleh seorang kekasih. Hey, tidak apa-apa bila Yifan tidur tidak dilapisi oleh selimut tebal nan lembut, seorang kekasih yang dapat memeluknya mesra pun tak apa, ia tidak keberatan.

Yifan berkedip, berkedip, matanya terasa semakin berat, ia kemudian memejam matanya ketika terasa perih. Tanpa sadar mata Yifan pun terpejam seterusnya untuk waktu yang lama hingga ketika ia kembali membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding, waktu telah berganti menjadi pukul setengah dua belas di malam hari.

Panik pun segera menyerang Yifan, _hampir tengah malam dan Sehun belum pulang?!_ Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Apa Jongin benar-benar melakukan sesuatu pada Sehun seperti apa yang ditakutkan Yifan selama ini?! Yifan tidak akan tinggal diam, ia harus menemukan Sehun di mana pun!

Cepat-cepat Yifan bangkit dari sofa yang didudukinya, Yifan hendak mengambil mantelnya di dekat kamar Sehun, namun bising dari arah ruang televisi menarik perhatiannya. Jadi ia pun mengurungkan niat awalnya dan malah mencari sumber bising tersebut.

Di sana, tepat di hadapannya. Pemandangan Jongin dan Sehun yang sedang berbaring dan saling menempel di atas sofa besar dengan mata yang terpejam. Sebenarnya sudah tidak aneh lagi bila Jongin tidur di rumah ini dengan Sehun, namun Yifan selalu memastikan setiap malamnya bahwa Sehun dan Jongin tidur di tempat yang berjauhan.

Dan sekarang apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini? putra satu-satunya sehabis keluyuran di malam hari kini terlihat tidur begitu lelapnya dalam rangkulan Jongin.

Marah? Tentu saja Yifan marah, karena selain Sehun telah membangkang untuk pertama kalinya, ia juga telah melanggar larangan yang pernah Yifan sampaikan, yaitu 'Jangan dulu berkencan atau memiliki kekasih sebelum menyelesaikan studimu!'. Jadi dalam satu waktu ini, Sehun telah sekaligus melakukan banyak langgaran yang paling Yifan tidak suka.

"Sehun, kau … _God_, kenapa kau anak yang …" _No_, kata hati Yifan menghentikan dirinya dari memarahi Sehun di tempat. Wajah putranya yang terlihat begitu damai saat ini menghentikan Yifan untuk terus melangkah mendekati Sehun dan Jongin. Lagi pula mereka sepertinya telah menghabiskan hari panjang yang sangat menyenangkan bila dinilai dari bagaimana nyamannya mereka terlelap saat ini. Pandangan Yifan pada Jongin juga jadi mulai sedikit berubah saat memperhatikan bagaimana tangan Jongin merangkul aman Sehun dalam dekapannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, tak lupa sebuah jaket yang tak dikenali oleh Yifan yang sepertinya milik Jongin itu menutupi sebagian tubuh Sehun agar tidak kedinginan.

Yifan separuh menyukai serta tidak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya saat ini. Suka, karena hal ini menyadarkannya bahwa membebaskan Sehun bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Tidak suka, karena Yifan merasa iri pada putranya yang terlebih dahulu memiliki seorang kekasih untuk menemaninya.

_God, damn it_. _Kenapa aku terdengar begitu menyedihkan? _Yifan bergerutu dalam hati sambil meninggalkan ruang televisi dengan langkah gontai. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama karena hendak menguncinya, namun ia rapikan terlebih dahulu beberapa pasang sepatu milik dirinya, Sehun, dan Jongin yang terletak tak rapi di dekat pintu utama.

Sebuah bunyi bel rumahnya membuat Yifan tersentak karena terkejut, ia segera menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. _Seseorang bertamu pada jam seperti ini? tamu macam apa yang tidak tahu diri begini?!_

Setelah menghela napas berat, Yifan secara malas membuka pintu tersebut tanpa mengintip tamu tersebut dari jendela di sampingnya terlebih dahulu.

Yifan buka pintunya, ia berdecak kesal, dan berkata, "Aku tidak menerima tamu di malam "

"A-apa benar i-ini rumah … rumah Oh Sehun?" tamu itu berucap sangat terbata, ia menggigil kedinginan.

Pandangan Yifan jatuh pada bagian kaki sang tamu yang sangat basah tidak, tidak hanya bagian kakinya, namun sekujur tubuhnya pun basah karena kehujanan. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat. Hujan di musim dingin bukanlah hal yang baik.

"Ya, ini rumah Oh Sehun," tatapan Yifan berpindah dari syal yang dikenakan orang itu kemudian ke wajahnya. Yifan menatap tamu itu sejajar.

Tinggi, adalah impresi pertama yang Yifan miliki mengenai orang itu karena rata-rata tinggi orang di negara ini tidak seperti Yifan.

Sangat manis dan menggemaskan, adalah impresi kedua yang Yifan miliki mengenai orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kedua pipi gempal dan hidung yang memerah milik orang itu membuat Yifan masih tetap ingin berdiri di sana. Tak lupa kedua bola matanya yang indah, lalu rambutnya yang basah kuyup dan melekat erat ke kening; membuatnya terlihat manis namun tetap seksi. Dan tentu saja, bibir orang itu yang membuat pintu rumah Yifan masih terbuka untuk sang tamu.

"_Good_, aku sedang mencari keponakanku." Katanya dengan napas yang terengah. Sepertinya ia berjalan ke rumah Yifan, karena tidak ada suara kendaraan atau tanda-tanda kendaraan berada di dekat mereka. "Namanya Kim Jongin, uh, dia … bilang akan mengunjungi rumah kekasihnya," _Holy God, jadi mereka benar-benar berpasangan, _"Um, yang aku t-tahu kekasihnya itu Oh Sehun, jadi apa d-dia ada di sini?"

Yifan seharusnya mempersilakan tamunya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya bila ia merasa kasihan melihat seseorang yang menggigil kedinginan karena kehujanan di musim dingin ini. Namun karena otaknya sedang tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik masih terpesona dengan sosok indah yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya di malam ini, Yifan malah berkata, "Bagaimana kautahu alamat ini?"

"Uhh, aku Park Chanyeol, keluarga Jongin sekaligus salah satu guru Sehun di sekolah. Jadi, ya, begitulah …."

"O-oh, ya! Mana sopan santunku, um, silakan masuk," Yifan memberi jalan untuk Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku tidak lama, hanya akan menjemput Jongin pulang."

"Jongin sedang tidur, jadi lebih baik kaumasuk dulu."

"Oh, _God_, anak itu …," Chanyeol menggerutu kesal pada dirinya sendiri, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam agar ucapannya tidak terdengar bergetar, "maaf telah banyak merepotkanmu, aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponsel Jongin, jadi kupikir ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."

Yifan tersenyum ramah (_Wow, _sudah lama Yifan tidak tersenyum ramah seperti ini) pada Chanyeol, lalu berkata, "Jadi kupikir kau lebih baik masuk dulu daripada mati kedinginan di sini. Ini masih hujan."

"Oh, maaf," Chanyeol mendesah berat, ia terlihat pasrah. Chanyeol perlahan-lahan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Yifan. "Aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Yifan sepenuh hati. Ia segera mempersilakan Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa setelah berdebat sebentar karena Chanyeol tidak ingin membasahi sofa Yifan, namun sang pemilik rumah bersikukuh untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa tidak apa-apa bila sofa itu basah (asalkan Chanyeol berparas manis ini tetap dapat ada di pandangan Yifan).

"Jadi …, apa kauingin coklat panas?"

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol sambil masih mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sehelai handuk baru yang diberikan Yifan, "aku sedang tidak ingin meminum apa pun."

"Kalau makan malam?"

Tawaran itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang sungguh merdu. Jantung Yifan berdegup kencang dibuatnya. Padahal belum lebih dari satu jam Yifan dan Chanyeol bertemu, tetapi Chanyeol dapat membuat Yifan seperti ini. Mungkin ini dikarenakan faktor Yifan yang sudah lama tidak melihat seseorang semanis Chanyeol di dekatnya, atau mungkin karena Yifan terbawa perasaan kesepiannya dan Chanyeol datang di saat yang tepat.

Memang setelah kepergian ibu dari Sehun, Yifan sempat beberapa kali memiliki kekasih. Namun semua mantan kekasihnya itu tidak ada yang memiliki imej atau impresi seperti yang dimiliki oleh ibu dari Sehun dan atau tamu Yifan saat ini Park Chanyeol.

Tipe Yifan adalah seseorang yang manis, tenang, dan lembut. Dari tampilan luarnya, Park Chanyeol sungguh memenuhi kriteria tersebut. Dan entah mengapa, Yifan hanya senang melihat Chanyeol. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak suka melihat seseorang yang wajah dan seluruh bahasa tubuhnya benar-benar dekat dengan kriteria pasangan hidupmu?

"Tidak, terima kasih." Chanyeol meletakkan kain handuk tersebut di atas pahanya. "Aku tidak sedang lapar juga."

"Oh, baiklah." Dan hening …. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara apa pun lagi, namun kemudian terdengar Chanyeol berkata, "Apa kau Ayah dari Sehun?"

"Ya, aku ayahnya."

Chanyeol memberikan Yifan sebuah senyum simpul. "Sehun itu anak yang pintar, apalagi soal matematika."

"O-oh, _glad to know that_." Yifan merespon agak terbata, perhatiannya teralihkan oleh senyum manis Chanyeol. "Apa kau guru matematikanya?"

"Ya," Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, dan Yifan untuk sekejap sempat berharap agar Chanyeol berhenti tersenyum seperti itu karena Yifan tidak ingin mati karena terkena serangan jantung. "Sehun murid yang baik."

"Murid yang baik tidak akan ada tanpa guru yang baik." _Nice move, Yifan!_

"Anak yang baik tidak akan ada tanpa orang tua yang baik." _Holy God! Ternyata Chanyeol sama saja!_

Setelah acara saling memuji itu, mereka berdua sontak tertawa bersama. Mentertawakan diri mereka yang tiba-tiba saja jadi merasa aneh di hadapan masing-masing. Sambil masih menghadap masing-masing, perlahan tawa mereka memudar. Keduanya menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah tertawa cukup banyak.

Yifan tatap bola mata Chanyeol yang terlihat bersinar indah di bawah pantulan cahaya lampu yang agak redup itu, dan tanpa basa-basi bertanya, "So, Park Chanyeol …, apa kau _single_?"

.

.

Seingat Yifan, setelah ia menahan Chanyeol untuk pulang dan tetap menunggu hingga Jongin bangun malam itu (yang sebenarnya hanya dijadikan alasan oleh Yifan agar Chanyeol tetap tinggal di rumahnya) sambil terus bercengkrama, Yifan ingat kalau ia dan Chanyeol pada akhirnya minum coklat bersama di ruang tamu, duduk berdampingan namun masih tetap menjaga jarak, dan entahlah. Yifan tidak ingat apa pun, ia terlalu lelah dan senang berbicara dengan Chanyeol-si manis yang diketahui ternyata masih tidak memiliki kekasih-hingga sangat larut. Namun Yifan ingat Chanyeol yang berkata padanya bahwa ia merasa lelah, bolehkah ia tidur sebentar? Yang dijawab oleh Yifan dengan sepenuh hati, tentu saja Chanyeol boleh ikut beristirahat di sini, kemudian mereka akhiri percakapan itu dengan tawa lelah, dan _that's it_.

Yifan tidak ingat bahwa dirinya juga ikut mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ini bersama Chanyeol dengan posisi yang cukup ganjil sehingga membuat mereka berdua terbangun di pagi hari oleh sebuah pekikan histeris yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sehun,

"Aaaaaaa! _Dad_?! Apa yang kaulakukan dengan Chanyeol-_sonsaengnim_?!"

.

.

**fin**


End file.
